Diary of the Obscure
by Mountain Blue
Summary: For once in his life, Nara Shikamaru is feeling stress. With every extra cigarette smoked and every wrinkle that shows up in his forehead, one person cares the most at figuring out what's got Shikamaru tweaked... Kiba Inuzuka. [2nd in Diary arc]
1. Moving In

Chapter 1: Moving In

* * *

**Warning**** - This contains spoilers for those who have not read the manga.**

* * *

"Nnnn...gguuuhh..._grunt_...rrrrrrggg..."

"Naruto, give that to me."

"I can do it by myself, Sasuke!" Another try, another failure. "Jesus Shikamaru, what the hell do you have in this thing, rocks?!"

Shikamaru stopped where appeared at the stairs with a box in his hands, sighing and stepping forward to put the box by Naruto's feet.

"Take this one, Naruto. Sasuke and I will carry the one you have there."

Naruto grunted and stuck his tongue out at the Nara, but watched somewhat gratefully as the other two lifted the large box towards the kitchen while he picked up his own. When the large item was placed on the floor and Naruto placed his own on the counter, they sweatdropped when they realized there was almost no way to get back to the living room.

"We need more help."

Sasuke grunted. "No we don't, you're just a weakling."

"Why the hell did you want to move into a tiny place like this, Shikamaru? Your house with your parents was much bigger." Kiba argued, sidestepping rogue boxes as he came out of the bathroom. He ignored the glare of death Naruto was giving his lover.

"It only seems tiny because I haven't finished moving in yet, Kiba." He paused. "This was Asuma's apartment." He put his lighter to the cigarette in his mouth. Shikamaru was a 'smoker', yes; but his body seemed to yearn more for the nicotine when he was thinking of Asuma.

"What about Kurenai?"

The Nara raised an eyebrow at Kiba. "She has Midori, Kiba. She doesn't want this place when she has a 6 year old daughter."

"Do that outside." Sasuke growled, waving a hand in front of his face.

"It's my apartment, I can smoke wherever I want." He had meant it to put the Uchiha in his place, but he politely cracked a window despite himself.

The men moved what was left of the items inside, stopping only once when Akamaru bit Sasuke on the ankle. At sunset, Naruto and Sasuke said their goodbyes, but Kiba still had one last, small box from the porch. He paused in the living room where Shikamaru was staring out the window, letting the cigarette hang loosely between his lips.

"Last one. Where do you want it?"

Shikamaru 'hmm'ed, instructing him to put the small box on the coffee table. There was no label on this particular box, so Kiba carefully opened the flap to see what was inside. When he saw what it contained, he took a step back and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Umm... maybe I should just leave that one there."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked in the box. It was a bunch of Asuma's belongings, including the shogi board they used to play on. Kiba looked at him expectantly, as if silently saying 'I'm sure you want to be the one that decides where this one goes.'

Shikamaru nodded slowly, letting smoke curl around his face. "That's all of it?" He asked, carefully closing the flaps of the small brown package.

"'S what I said. Yeah. Do you need help with-"

"No. I can handle everything else myself."

"You sure? I could-"

"Just go home, Kiba."

He turned, taking one last glace at the boy who was staring at the window. Then he left without asking any more questions.

* * *

That night, Kiba lay silently on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought of the way Shikamaru had acted today, wondering what had gotten him so irritated after looking at Asuma's things. He looked carefully at the steel and oak switchblade he held between his fingers, given to him by Shino Aburame. 

_I never let this leave my sight now that Shino passed away. I wonder if that's how Shika feels? I know I'd be pretty pissed if anyone tried to take this away from me..._

"Kiba? May I come in?"

He knew that voice - he knew it like the back of his hand. "You can come in, Ino."

The blonde haired woman stepped in, switching on the ceiling light in the process. Kiba did not move from his spot on the bed. The accommodate herself, she sat by his feet. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her satin dress.

It was amazing how close they'd become over the years. When they were young, one could say they hardly if ever spoke to each other. Kiba had heard through the grapevine that she was a constantly dieting Sasuke groupie. So he was definitely surprised to find out that her mind had grown as much as her body, and even more surprised that she had been close to Shino - close enough to come to his funeral. They had become inseparable ever since they got reacquainted there.

"...Thinking about Shino-san?" Ino said timidly, eyeing the blade Kiba was toying with. That was another thing. Age had matured her, which was astounding in itself - but everyone always thought Haruno Sakura would be the most renowned konouichi in Konoha. It had turned out to be Ino.

He merely nodded, his eyes narrowed at the item, studying it. He thought how maybe this item could hold part of Shino, a piece of his being. It was the only thing Kiba had that Shino had touched, owned, that was his. Yeah, he certainly knew how Shikamaru felt now. The dog-boy felt a gentle hand rub his leg.

"He's at peace."

He nodded. "I was thinking about Shikamaru, too."

"Oh! That was actually what I came here to ask you. How did the move go? I couldn't get a hold of Shikamaru himself to ask him."

"It went well. It's just... he's been really hung up on Asuma lately, more than usual. I worry about him, y'know?"

Ino let out a loud giggle. "Well that's certainly not like you, is it?"

Kiba stuck his tongue out.

"I was just poking fun. Anyway, I'm sure it's just because of the move. It was Asuma-senpai's apartment, right? That probably stirs a lot of emotions in him. You were trying to compare how he feels to how you feel about Shino-san, weren't you?"

"He got all hung up when I opened one of the cartons and a bunch of Asuma's stuff was inside."

"And don't you miss Shino-san when you look at his knife?"

Kiba didn't give an answer.

"I'll go talk to him. There was something else I needed to talk to him about, anyway."

"Oh?"

The Inuzuka gave Ino a strange look when she blushed deeply. She put her hand to her face, stammering that she needed to be somewhere. Hastily, she got off from the bed and bid her goodbye to Kiba.

"Ino, wait!"

"Yes?" She coughed, refusing to meet his gaze. Kiba finally stirred, rolling over to swing his feet over the bed.

"Do you... have a crush on Shikamaru?"

Ino's face turned a shade of red that she didn't know existed. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could form. It was decided that she would just stare at her feet until her cheeks could return to their normal color.

"Well... I, um... maybe a little..."

Kiba frowned, then smiled; which thoroughly confused the blonde ninja.

"Have fun, then."

The smile turned back into a scowl when Ino left. Everyone always seemed to be choosing other people besides him - it was making him feel extremely lonely. Why shouldn't Ino be attracted to him instead? He thought they were much closer than she was with Shikamaru. Well, _they_ had been on the same team, but still not as close as he himself was with her now.

Ino liked gossip, Kiba liked gossip. She was a loudmouth, he was a loudmouth. She was hot and sexy, he was hot and sexy. Hell, he even went shopping with her! They went shopping together, bought clothes together, got coffee... together...

_Does she think I'm... gay?_

The all-time rationale when a woman _won't_ pour herself over a man who drips sex appeal. He wore leather every day, the most delicious kind of sexual eye candy imaginable. Sure, he had nothing over Sasuke; the man had his picture under 'godly' in the dictionary. But Sasuke was also gay. Ino had him there.

_Why am I even obsessing over this?! I'm not even attracted to Ino..._

And it was true that he wasn't. But left to their own devices, any excuse will pop up when one is lonely.

He'd wait. He'd simmer over this until tomorrow, when he'd casually coerce his pineapple headed friend into telling him exactly what happened. Yes. That would definitely satisfy him.

* * *

As Kiba Inuzuka turned the corner in silence to Shikamaru's new apartment building, he was satisfied to see said boy sitting on his porch, doing things only this boy would be doing. Playing Shogi by himself and languidly smoking one of those wretched cancer sticks. Kiba stepped up to the porch to his ground- level apartment, watching as that Nara studied the air in front of him. It apparently was Oxygen's turn to make a move. 

"Need a partner?" Kiba braved, earning only a soft shrug in return. He smirked when Shikamaru nodded his head to the seat in front of him, albeit after a few minutes.

The leather jacket scrunched ad Kiba moved his hand to his chin. As he moved his first piece, he spoke.

"So... anything new happen since I last saw you?"

Shikamaru shrugged once more, countering Kiba's move. "Nothing really", was his curt reply.

"Oh yeah? Ino told me she was going to drop by. I figured she brought a house warming gift or something. She seemed like she was in a hurry." _Fuck it. This guy hates beating around the bush anyway. It's too much effort._

"Yeah, well - she left in as much of a hurry. She barged in, took one look at me and instantly started sweating, mumbled some shit to herself than ran out."

"I... see. Did anyone else stop by? Maybe Hinata?" Kiba made his next move on the Shogi board.

Shikamaru slammed down his next piece rather forcefully. "What are you getting at, Kiba?"

_Oh, he's good. He's really good. _"Nothing, sorry."

"I'm not going to start keeping women in my apartment, so don't even try making accusations about my private life."

Kiba looked hard into Shikamaru's eyes as the other boy stared back at him. He had heard the harshness of the stoic boy's voice, the edge. It wasn't like the genius Nara boy. Getting up from his seat, Kiba mumbled that 'he'd better get going', pulling his fingerless gloves off and shoving them in his pocket. He needed his hands to go home and pull his hair out.

He left Shikamaru there, and he couldn't help but notice how many wrinkles were forming on his head, and how many extra cigarettes he'd been smoking. Shikamaru Nara was actually _stressed_ about something, and that never happened.

And of course Kiba Inuzuka could be nothing but loyal, as was his dog-like nature - loyal and of course, man's best friend. Shikamaru's best friend. He had to find out what could actually make the lazy genius erase stress from his dictionary... again.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm back!! Yay! The first chapter of the second installment, which was hell to write - damn writer's block! College + work + my husband + Elder Scrolls have barred me from putting this out sooner. Shikamaru won for Kiba's suitor. Sorry, KibaHina fans. Many people disliked that 'they always keep couples within the teams'. 

I never liked Ino, she was always annoying to me - so I'm making her grown up and mature here.

Speaking of, notice I'm continuing Naruto and Sasuke's relationship from the first story (with use of the word 'lover'), but I'm starting over with Kiba. The installment after this will continue the first two relationships, and so on. Therefore, let's make the ages one year older - 22 (Kakashi 36).

BTW - The name 'Midori' was pulled out of my butt. It also means 'green' in Japanese.


	2. June 11th

Chapter 2: June 11th

* * *

I used to write in this journal every day when I was a kid. When I dusted it off and flipped through the pages, it was mostly filled with entries about being a ninja, a great ninja - and some stuff here and there about Akamaru. Looking back, though; there was one person I seemed to analyze a lot in my previous entries. Shikamaru.

I remember that really big fight we got into the night he told me he was going after the Akatsuki. I don't ever remember being that upset, realizing that my best friend in the world was about to walk into a situation where he could potentially be killed. But, being Shikamaru, he'd always come back with some retort about 'these are the risks you take when becoming a ninja'. And after he introduced that arguement, I always backed out.

Because it was true. That was one of the things you'd have to be ready for when choosing this kind of life path. Death.

Which I think is part of the reason why I've been so hung up over the fact of Shikamaru's depression about Asuma. He had to have been prepared for such a thing, right? Well, I guess even being prepared can't get in the way of emotions. When Shino passed away I had been upset and angry, not thinking rationally that Shino might have been mentally ready to give his life up in battle. He could have had the same mentality as Shikamaru, which he probably did.

But what about Naruto and Sasuke? With how close they are now, if one of them died, I don't think the other could just sit back and say 'they knew what they would be getting themselves into when they became a ninja'.

I guess that's where I get confused. I'm sure Shikamaru loved Asuma like a father, and both knew the consequences of being a ninja at the same time. There's just no rationality when it comes to someone you care about.

The thing that bothers me the most is just how long it's been. I mean, six years? Six years and you freak out when someone even utters that person's name? Maybe its just me being oblivious.. but I always thought somebody like him would have gotten over it by now and realized that Asuma is in a better place. But I guess there are some things that even Nara Shikamaru can't handle.

Even so, moving into his old apartment? Smoking? What the hell? I don't know whether it's because he picked up the habit on his own, or if he's only smoking in memory of this man. I know Asuma's death is how it started, but I just don't understand. To pick up such a nasty habit in rememberance of one person? He has a living human being, Kurenai's daughter, that is Asuma's flesh-and-blood offspring. Plus all the items that he acquired after the funeral. I think that should be enough.

Maybe he just needs a friend? God knows he's been playing Shogi by himself this whole time. Maybe that's just what he needs.

* * *

A/N: I'm soooo sorry! My computer had to be restored, and I lost everything because my flash drive decided it didn't feel like copying any files over. Please forgive me. ;; 


	3. Agenda

Chapter 3: Agenda

* * *

Being of dog-like nature, there was a certain curiosity in Kiba's heart that willed him to follow Shikamaru. And, another part of these instincts - a combination of loyalty and protectiveness - also willed him to find out what exactly Yamanaka Ino was scheming. There hath no fury than a voluptuous blonde woman denied her sexual fantasies. Or at least, that's what Kiba thought. If he knew Ino well, which he did, this 'something I have to tell Shikamaru' combined with her nervous behavior at said boy's apartment, can be described as attraction. 

Kiba wouldn't admit it, but there was a hint of jealousy mixed in there as well.

This whole train of thought is what led him to be browsing around the flower shop, keeping a watchful eye on Ino. She caught his stare, sauntering over to him with a smile.

"Hey, Kiba! What's the occasion? Looking for something that goes with leather? If you ask me, definitely roses."

_Think fast._ "Actually... What's good for Shino's grave?"

Ino smiled softly, giggling to herself. God, how could Shikamaru resist someone like her? She tugged on his arm and led him towards a rather large planter near the window with the biggest blue blossoms he'd ever seen. They grew up a trellis that had been placed behind the planter. He just looked dumbly at her, not knowing what type of plant this was.

"These are called 'morning glory' flowers. I happen to know Shino was extremely fond of these."

Kiba gently touched one of the blossoms. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"These flowers are special, that's why! They get their name because when the sun sets, the blossoms die only to bud new flowers in the morning. At sunrise, the new flowers open up with the sun, to die at sunset. It's like a cycle. And Shino's long time favorite. He'd come in and look at these all the time to watch them curl up at sundown."

"They're nice, Ino; but this isn't exactly a bouquet. I can't take it to Shino's grave."

"Well then plant them, stupid! Wouldn't it be nice to have flowers blooming at Shino's grave all the time instead of bringing bouquets that will eventually have to be replaced?"

The Inuzuka let out a sigh. This wasn't what he was here for, and he was having a hard time keeping this conversation when he had other things on his mind that were more important. He didn't really know why Ino's love interest really mattered to him, other than the obvious fact - it was Shikamaru. But his mind still couldn't place it. He'd come to terms that it was just the Nara's welfare, feeling the need to examine everything that could cause him stress. That included women.

But to his knowledge, it was just a crush, and Shikamaru didn't seem to really care. Unfortunately, his mind refused to rule out that trait he had been thinking about earlier - jealousy.

He _had_ to rule that out. He was just looking out for his best friend, right? Well, best friend besides Ino. And he was starting to feel kind of guilty for snooping around in her private life.

Not to mention the fact that talking about Aburame Shino's death still made tears come to Kiba's eyes.

"Hello? Dog Boy? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

-------------------------------------

Kiba stuffed the flower seeds into his pocket after stalking out of the Yamanaka flower shop rather pissed off. His plot to interrogate Ino totally flopped. He didn't have it in him to mistreat a close friend of his that way, and if she had feelings for Shikamaru, he was just going to have to accept that.

Accept? He was also somehow pissed at himself for being jealous. In the back of his mind, Kiba knew that it was being neglected that he feared most. Ino and Shikamaru were his two closest friends. If they got together, he'd be the third wheel and forget all about him.

His claws dug into his hands as he clenched his fists and cursed himself. He was letting his own emotions get in the way of helping Shikamaru. Not that he would ever admit he needed the help in the first place. Maybe he needed a trip to the spa.

A sharp ringing brought him out of his thoughts, and he wrinkled his eyebrows as he plucked his phone out of his pocket. It was probably Naruto, as nobody else usually called him unless it was important. But he was surprised to see the name that had popped up on the caller ID.

_Nara, Shikamaru  
383-6272_

Kiba flipped the device open and hesitantly hit the Talk button, knowing that Shikamaru was one of the ones on his list that wouldn't call unless it was important.

"Hello?"

"Are you busy?"

He glanced at his pant pocket - the seeds. "A little. What's up?"

"What about tomorrow?"

"Uh... I think I'm free-"

"The weekend?"

"Shikamaru, what's going on?"

"Kurenai wants me to take Midori to the Sakura Festival this weekend because she'll be out on a mission. Come with me."

"...What? Why me? Ino would like that kind of stuff more than I would." He mentally slapped himself at that moment for adding the last part to that sentence.

"I don't want to spend the weekend with Ino."

Didn't want to spend the weekend with Ino? That sounded like a good sign to Kiba. Maybe a weekend away would help with some of Kiba's de-stressing plans.

"Hello? Kiba?"

The dog boy shook himself from his inner ramblings. "Sure. I'll go."

"Good. It starts Friday afternoon so I want to leave in the morning to get to Suna on time. That's tomorrow, so be ready."

"Gotcha. I'll be ready. See ya."

"Wait."

He pressed the phone to his ear once more. "Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

"No problem, Shikamaru."

As he dropped the phone into its rightful place in his hidden chest pocket, he realized that through his conversation he had made it all the way home. He took a seat on the front porch, wondering idly why Shikamaru would rather go with him than Ino. She would be better with children, Kiba thought; and hell – she worked in a flower shop so why wouldn't she enjoy a Sakura festival? Ino was obviously the better choice, but then again, Ino was his best friend, not Shikamaru's.

It made more sense when he thought of it that way. The Nara was obviously choosing his best friend over his not-so-best friend. And then again, he'd never really seen Shikamaru with Midori, so maybe he didn't need another woman around.

And if Kiba ever needed to go somewhere, he'd pick Shikamaru.

* * *

He planted the seeds behind the grave and around the sides, not wanting to cover up the inscriptions on the front of the tombstone, patting the soil one last time. He told himself that he'd bring water after the weekend if it didn't rain. 

Crouching down and scanning the words carved into the headstone, he realized there were some things he just didn't quite understand yet – death being one of them. Kiba wasn't afraid of death, per se; but he just didn't understand it. Shino had been one of the best ninjas in Konoha, one of the only ANBU operatives in his group of friends. He and Hinata had been the most in-love couple he had ever seen, and he chuckled as he remembered the day Shino accidentally spilled his plans of proposal.

He died before the wedding. She still wears the engagement ring, though.

Was Kiba supposed to be afraid of falling in love? Shikamaru has always been consumed over the death of his mentor, not that they were in love. But death was all around them.

"Kiba? Is that you?"

He turned on the balls of his feet, seeing the purple-haired Hyuuga standing before him with a single red rose in her hands. It was fate he decided, that would bring her here when he was just thinking of how she was with Shino. Kiba stood, pulling the lithe female into his arms.

"How've you been?" He mumbled, words hushed by the flesh of her neck.

"I've been alright," she giggled, "but you're squishing me, Hercules."

That was just like her, trying to bring light into a situation that would most likely have turned out to be morbid, considering where they were. He loosened his grip and stepped back, motioning to the disturbed soil in front of them.

"I planted morning glories."

"I take it you must have seen Ino. She knows they were his favorite."

Hinata placed the rose at the foot of the stone, quickly planting a kiss to her fingertips and touching them to it.

"Were you prepared for something like this, Hinata?"

"Yes, we both knew there was a chance death would come for one of us."

Kiba wondered if Shino would have responded the same way if it had been Hinata who died, but knowing the Aburame he would be the calm and collected about it. It seemed they both had shared the same beliefs and views on life. They sat in the grass together, watching the ground as if Shino could pop out of the earth at any moment.

"Are you going to the Sakura Festival this weekend?"

Kiba chuckled. "Actually... Shikamaru called me a little while ago and asked me to go with him. He was asked to take Midori and I don't think he wants to go by himself with a hyperactive 6 year old."

"I'm surprised he didn't ask Ino. Wouldn't it be more sensible for him to want to bring a woman if it came to dealing with a child?"

Kiba seethed. He hated it, he hated being brought down because he wasn't a woman. He was responsible, and so was Shikamaru, and he'd prove it to them. To fill in the silence, though; he came up with something that all of Konoha knew.

"Ino is a handful all on her own, don't you think?"

Hinata giggled, but before Kiba could laugh with her, her face turned to a serious expression. "I guess so. But you know... Ino has this thing for Shikamaru."

Kiba's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"...Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We were going to go together to the festival, but I'm surprised she hasn't tried to bug him about it. You never noticed?"

"Well... she told me she was going over to his apartment the other day, but Shikamaru said she came and left within a couple of minutes."

"That's odd, she was never nervous around Sasuke when he had a crush on him."

Kiba swallowed hard. He didn't want to be hearing this right now, especially when he had a whole weekend with Shikamaru to be looking forward to. He didn't want to bump into Hinata and Ino there, and he _certainly_ did not want to be pulled away from Shikamaru by the boisterous blonde. He had his suspicions about Ino's feelings, but now that the Hyuuga was confirming it for him, he felt sick to his stomach.

"Kiba, are you alright?"

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Uh.. no. No, it's fine."

She made a dramatic swing of her wrist to her forehead. "Phew! Because if you don't mind the honest truth, I have an inkling that Ino thinks you're gay."

"I...see. I think I'm going to hit the road," Kiba stood from his place on the grass, "long day tomorrow after all."

"Alright, I'll say hello if I spot you at the festival."

He spun on his heel and headed toward his house, not looking back to see if Hinata was still sitting or following him. He cracked every knuckle he had on the way home – this weekend would be a very interesting weekend indeed.

* * *

Author's Note: Huuwaaaa! Now that my sister's wedding is over and my engagement ring crisis is over (It came off in the shower – I freaked, but later found out that mother-in-laws are good for something xD), I actually have the time to write!! I was so stressed for the wedding but I'm glad it's finally over. 

Enjoy the chapter!! (P.S. 6272 is 'Nara' spelled out in numbers ;) )

If you care, I have 6 pictures here: i3luemagic. tripod. com/ wedding. html (no spaces)


	4. June 13th

Chapter 4: June 13th

* * *

When I walked back home for the second time today, I kept thinking to myself – I'm making myself miserable for no reason. Why am I all of a sudden so jealous that Ino has feelings for Shikamaru? They spent a lot of time together when they were on a team, so it's only natural that Ino developed a thing for him.

But even so, what about me? I'm not ugly, I'm pretty sure – I'm a strong ninja, I could protect her if anything ever came up. Is the reason that she thinks I'm gay the only thing that makes her go to Shikamaru instead of me? Maybe it's the leather... or maybe it's the fact that I go clothing shopping with her and tell her that the green blouse she just tried on make her boobs look fantastic.

I'm not gay... I just don't discriminate when it comes to the people I care about. Should I? I mean, boy or girl, it's about what you love inside, isn't it? Shikamaru's never expressed interest in girls, and nobody ever accuses him of being gay. But I guess that's because he's never expressed interest in anybody at all.

I really wonder if Hinata is taking Ino's side in all of this. She didn't sound too surprised when she was telling me about the whole gay thing. It also makes me wonder if anyone else I hang out with thinks the same thing about me. After all, the blonde does have a big mouth and she could have voiced her opinion to everyone else in the village for all I know.

Especially if she told Shikamaru. She could tell him so maybe he'd be disgusted with me or something, that way she'd have him all to herself. But if she told him, he still asked me to the Sakura Festival, so his reaction couldn't have been that bad. If she told him, which she might not have. Which means that if he does find out, say if Ino and Hinata blab when they see us at the festival - he could still run away.

God, this sucks. Why do I have to think so much?

Still, I don't want to have to be afraid of who I am. I've never been that way, especially not to my best friend. But that still doesn't mean I can't be pissing my pants about what could happen at the festival this weekend.

...So then, what would happen if I decided to show interest in Shikamaru? Would Ino decide to back off? You know, I really just want him to be happy. I shouldn't care who he falls in love with, as long as it gets him out of this slump he's been in since Asuma died.

...But that doesn't mean I can't try.

If Ino wants gay, I'll show her gay.

* * *

Author's Notes: Whee, another journal done. I have so many options on what could happen at the festival, I'm afraid of which one to pick. xD 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for taking the time to read/favorite/alert/review this fanfiction. I just want everyone to know that **I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS FANFIC**.

...Unfortunately, my husband decided to divorce me as of two weeks ago, and the overwhelming stress has kept me from working on this fiction. I have most of the next chapter done.

I promise I will have the next chapter up very soon after this crisis is over. Thanks for understanding.

--M.B.


End file.
